This study is a multi-center, open, randomized, 48 week study with the primary analyses on 16 week data for all patients. The study may be stopped if either of the two following situations arise at week 16.; The proportion of patients with serum viral RNA< 400 copies/ml is less than 50% in both groups or the observed differences between proportions is so large that, conditional on the observed results in this small pilot study, the probability of establishing "equivalence" in a large pivotal study is predicted to be less than 0.50. Subjects will be stratified based on viral rna (<50,000 copies/ml and </- 50,000 copies/ml) and randomized to one of the following groups: group 1 - indinavir 1200 mg q12h given as a 200 mg capsule plus dmp-266 300 mg q 12h given as a 100 mg capsule; or group 2: indinavir 1000 mg q 8 h given as a 200 mg capsule plus dmp-266 600 mg qhs given as a 100 mg capsule.